Experiment 121
by bonbonbunny93
Summary: Parker and four others have been asleep for over a thousand years. When they wake up many things have changed. Has their mission become obsolete or has it just begun? Will this strange priest be of any help or will he bring their mission to a final end?
1. Chapter 1

**bonbonbunny: I know I should be working on my other stories, but I've hit a wall. Then this popped into my head. This is my first Trinity Blood fic. I've never read the manga and seen some of the anime, but love it anyway. If I get anything wrong just tell me. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prologue~<strong>_

The loud clanking of metal and scraping of boxes being moved echoed throughout the large metal room. I watched in awe as different shapes and forms of equipment passed by me. I didn't know how to feel about this place. We were miles below the surface and scientist milled around with clipboards. It smelled like a hospital, but with the number of white coats and lack of patients things seemed off. I peeked up at the soldier standing next to me. Leaning around the soldier I could see the scientist that had escorted me down to the laboratory. I looked down at the plain white scrubs the scientist had made me change into. I looked up hearing a clattering of noise. One of the scientist had dropped a box. Other scientist swarm the one and help him clean up. I shivered seeing vials roll around the floor. The last time I'd been near those vials, I had given blood.

"My sweetest, darling!" I looked up to see a frail looking old man walking towards me. The man's blue scrubs underneath his white lab coat indicated he was much higher ranked than the others. He stopped in front of me a huge grin on his face, revealing perfectly straight, white dentures. His snow white hair piled on top of his head always reminded me of white cotton candy. I returned the smile and opened my arms for a hug.

"Grandpa." I sighed with relief as he wrapped me in a hug. I felt a whole lot safer with him near because the other scientist created a bubble that they stayed clear out of. Grandpa grabbed my hands in his and smiled, staring into my eyes.

"You feel well?" He asked. I nodded my head, keeping my smile in place.

"She's passed all the physical examinations and passed the psychological examination. She's cleared to go under, Mr. Knappman, sir." The scientist from earlier said walking up to Grandpa, his eyes scanning the clipboard as he spoke. Grandpa smiled and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good." He said and turned to walk away, my hand still clutched in his. "I want you to meet everyone before things begin." I followed behind him, my free hand stuffed into my scrub pocket. My fingers clenched around the silver dollar hidden in the pocket. Grandpa sped us passed all different sorts of contraptions. Some made noises as we passed, others just sat deathly still. My father would have known what they were. He was a world renowned scientist. He'd followed in his father's footsteps. Me I had taken after my mother. We were both homely, but with enough beauty to attract men. Neither of us knew a single thing about science. I knew a lot about animals and sciency stuff like that. But that was as far as my knowledge went. My mother preferred normal hobbies like crocheting, painting and the occasional drinking.

They were both back home at the farmhouse in Kentucky. Dad knew I was here, but Mom had been kept out of the loop. I didn't exactly get what my grandfather was doing to me but I knew it would take me away from my family. Dad was proud and had told me so before I'd gotten on the bus to Arizona. Grandpa pulled to a stop in front of a huge metal door. It looked very formidable with huge bolts and thick metal all over it. Grandpa bent down to the little black keypad by the handle and punched in a series of numbers. A loud clicked sounded and the door slowly slid into the wall. We stepped into the white room. Everything was pure white, the floor, the walls, the ceiling. Even the people. The four people that stood in front of five cylinder looking contraptions were wearing white scrubs similar to mine. The cylinder contraptions were the sleep capsules. Grandfather had explained things before I'd come a few days previous. I was to be placed in a sleep capsule with four other people and when we were woken up, everything would be better.

No one had yet to explain what they were trying to make better. Was it an illness? A natural disaster? Terrorist? I was still in the dark on those details. Grandpa stood in front of the four people, me by his side, and smiled at them.

"I'm glad you could all make it. You all know why you've been chosen and what is going on. You each have a repertoire of skills that will be necessary upon your awakening. My granddaughter, Parker, will be accompanying you. Take care of her. She is the key." He said taking time to look each person in the eyes. He smiled seeing them all paying close attention. My eyes widened. Me? A key?

"Alright, then. Time for introductions." He said clapping his hands. I clenched my hands tightly together in front of me.

"Grant Carter." The tallest man nodded his head. His buzz cut and huge muscles immediately clued me in what his skills were. "Soldier. Incredibly skilled in battle, if a bit reckless. He will be the muscle of the group and will be designated leader."

"Hi." I mumbled waving my hands lamely. Grant merely nodded his head and held his hands behind his back. His darkly tanned skin indicated he'd had a lot of experience on the field.

"My colleague, Calypso Stafford." Grandpa indicated the beautiful woman standing next to Grant. She smiled revealing amazing teeth. "She will take command should Grant fall or be deemed unsuited. She has worked beside me for that past twenty years. She is a prodigy and an amazingly talented woman. She will be the brains. She keeps a cool head in crisis and thinks things through before action."

"It's a pleasure." She says nodding her head. I smiled and nodded my head. Calypso was a beautiful woman. Her long wavy red hair stood our greatly against the white scrubs. Which looked to be struggling to keep Calypso's breast in place. I blushed and stared down at my feet, embarrased by my train of thought.

"Barrett Combs." I quickly looked up and smiled at the tall man. He was close in height to Grant but lacked an inch or two. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. An easy smile appeared on his face. He was someone that didn't need help smiling, it just came natural to them.

"He will be the historian. No real purpose. I just felt it would be good to have someone who knew our countries past." Barrett smiled, his tan skin stood in sharp contrast with his white teeth. I smiled feeling the compulsion under Barrett's radiating smile.

"Last is Barnaby Wilson." A small slender man looked up from picking at his fingernails. He was the perfect stereotypical nerd. Scrawny, paler than a ghost, huge black glasses. His dark brown curly hair looked oily and clung to his pimpled cover face.

"Barnaby will be our geneticist. He is the left part of the brain while Calypso is the right. They work well together and will be a great addition to this team." I avoided eye contact with Barnaby. He was weird and I wished to avoid any more weird for the day. Barnaby cleared his throat heavily and looked away, his entire face and neck going red. My grandfather smiled at Barnaby and grabbed my hand.

"It's time. Step into the capsules." He said. As the words left his mouth, the lids to the capsules pulled back and, like a sci-fi movie, thick white smoke came pouring out. I looked at my grandfather as he stood me next to one of the capsules.

"I know this is probably really scary-"

"Terrifying, really." I whispered forcing a smile. Grandpa chuckled and cupped my cheek.

"You'll be fine. I trust them to look after you." He said looking over my shoulder towards the others.

"Time to get in." He whispered excitedly. I turned around hopped up on the edge of the capsule. Peering in I saw a comfy looking cushion lining the entire thing. I pulled one leg over at a time and placed them into the capsule. Sliding in, I leaned back and rested my head on the pillow. Grandpa leaned over and smiled down at me.

"Grandpa, what's going on? Why am I key?" The question burst from my lips, my fear quivering in my stomach like a little bird.

"Hush now. No questions. When you wake up, all this will be over. You'll be happy again. I promise." He said before leaning back so the capsule can close. The smoke billowed in filling the capsule. My eyelids became heavy and sleep gnawed at my conscious.

'But I am happy,' I thought drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**bonbonbunny: Sorry it's short. They'll get longer, I promise. I hope you enjoy. The point of view will be in third person, but it'll switch from different characters. Sorry if that bothers you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: Awakening<strong>_

A priest wondered down the path, his body swaying from side to side from exhaustion and hunger. The priest's silver hair flashed in the moonlight. His pale skin stood in great contrast with his black robes. He heaved a sigh and stared ahead, a look of pure and utter desperation. The priest paused mid-step as his stomach released a guttural noise. The priest laughed, a faint blush painting his cheeks as he scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at his partner. The very emotionless man stared at the priest.

"Father Nightroad, are you in need of sustenance?" The man asked his voice monotone with a slight robotic sound to it. Father Nightroad laughed and nodded his head.

"It might not hurt. I am hungry." He said looking back down the road. Father paused seeing some boys racing down the road panic and fear written all over their faces. They were covered in dirt and some mud. Father braced himself to stop the boys and ask them questions.

"Hold on,-" Both boys raced passed avoiding the Father's arms. He spun around. "Wait! I just want to-" Father trailed off seeing on of the boys dangling from his partner's arms.

"Put me down! It wasn't my fault!" The boy screamed flailing his arms wildly. The Father walked up and smiled at the boy.

"Please calm yourself. We just want to ask you a few questi-OW!" Father Nightroad hopped on one leg, clutching the shin of his other.

"Let go of him!" The other boy screamed. Father Nightroad heaved a sigh.

"Listen we just want to ask you some que-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Father Nightroad looked up and sighed seeing an angry looking man storming towards them. Father Nightroad paled seeing the huge pick ax in his well muscled arms. If his angry expression was any indication, his intentions weren't friendly.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing to those boys?" The man demanded slapping the handle of the pick ax in his hand as he stopped in front of Father Nightroad.

"We just wished to ask them some questions! Nothing else!" Father Nightroad exclaimed, panic written all over his face as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Please allow me to explain." Father Nightroad said trying his best to calm the furious man.

"I'm Father Abel nightroad and this is my friend and colleague Father Tres. The man scowled at Father Nightroad. He never had a fondness for priest, but the man looked harmless enough.

"Fine. But first put the boy down." Abel hastily nodded his head.

"Of course. Father Tres, will you please place the boy down?"

"Affirmative." As soon as the boy touched the ground, he immediately kicked Tres in the shin. The boy paled as a gun was shoved into his face. Abel paled and waved his arms frantically.

"No! Wait, Father Tres! He meant no harm!" Abel yelled stepping between the boy and the gun. The boy spun around and raced behind the man. The other boy yelped and followed suit. The man glared at the two priest. He had had enough.

"I don't know what the hell you two want but it'd be best if you left now." He said threateningly as his hands tightened around the pick ax.

"Please. We were just looking for a place to eat." Abel said.

"I don't give a dam-"

"Tony! Get over here!" A man's yell interrupted Tony's threat. "We need you now! I think we found bodies!"

"Shit!" Tony cursed and quickly raced towards the man. The boys looked back at the two priest and immediately took after Tony. Abel looked up at Tres and nodded his head. The two followed after Tony. As they raced around the hill, sounds of men digging and yelling came to their ears. Abel gasped seeing the giant hole. Dozens of men are gathered in the center of the hole. Another hole can be seen from Abel's position at the rim. This hole was smaller and was dark with it's depth. Toni could be seen sliding down to the smaller hole. The two boys stand beside Able and Tres, their mouths open in amazement.

"I wonder if they're still alive?" The smaller boy whispered. The bigger boy jabbed his elbow into the smaller boy's ribcage.

"Shut up, Michael." He hissed peeking quickly at Abel and Tres. Able looked towards them his eyes wide.

"There are people down there?" He asked. Michael looked down at the hole.

"We thought they were dead, but then the girl started moving." He mumbled.

"Shut up, you dumbass." The bigger boy growled hitting Michael in the head.

"Well, it's our fault, Thomas!" Michael yelled clutching his head. Abel narrowed his eyes. They had been on a mission and were sent to this town due to strange occurrences. Was this hole one of them?

"We have bodies!" Abel stared down at the hole, fearing what carnage he would witness. The first body to be brought out was that of a young woman. She looked to be in her late twenties. Her entire body was limp and looked lifeless in the man's arms. After handing her to people at the top, the men proceeded to bring out another body. This time it was a man. He was huge and the men had trouble getting him out. His body was also limp and lifeless. Abel watched in horror as yet another man was carried out. How many were there? Another man was pulled out almost immediately after the second. Abel looked away sadly and said a prayer. These people had died in a dark place. They souls would probably linger out of unrest.

"She's awake! She's awake!" Abel spun around to see the commotion. The men were pulling out yet another body. It was that of a young girl, but she seemed to be helping them. The girl looked around her, her eyes blinking in the light. Abel smiled seeing the girl standing.

"They're waking up!" Abel looked to his left to seeing the lined up bodies beginning to stir.

"Wait! Get back here!" One of the men yelled. Abel looked back down into the hole to see the girl trying to climb up. Abel stepped around Tres and made his way over to the girl. Tres followed behind.

The girl heaved with effort as she tried to climb the wet slope. She paused as a hand appeared in front of her face. She looked up to see a silver haired man smiling down at her. The girl grabbed the hand and with the help of the man made it to the top. Abel smiled as the girl ran over to the awakening people. She fell next to the biggest of the three men.

"What should we do, Father Nightroad? We were sent here to investigate." Abel looked over Tres and nodded.

"Yes. We'll start by asking them questions. But we'll let them rest first." Abel said looking over at the small group.


End file.
